The FutureRandom One shot
by Brittni loves stelena
Summary: This is just a random fan fiction of Stelena in the future like way in the future so basically after Stefan finds out about Elena and Damon he is not himself around Elena anymore Elena keeps pushing Stefan away, and every time the two of them are together they always have fights. And one night Elena asks Stefan to stop looking for the cure and by now Elena is back with Damon


**This is just a random fan fiction of Stelena in the future like way in the future so basically after Stefan finds out about Elena and Damon he is not himself around Elena anymore Elena keeps pushing Stefan away, and every time the two of them are together they always have fights. And one night Elena asks Stefan to stop looking for the cure and by now Elena is back with Damon and has turned off her humanity to stop feeling guilty for Stefan. Stefan has been through a lot trying to keep himself together but this one night he loses it and turns of his humanity and hits Elena and he tells her that he hates her and runs off and doesn't come back. I know it's a bit dodgy but bare with me. So Elena has just turned twenty and has turned her humanity back on. One night here Damon have a fight and Damon says he is sick of her. Damon has now been gone for 2 months and Elena although still has Caroline and Bonnie (Bonnie finds out about Shane and they kill him), she will never be as close to them as she was before she turned. Jeremy has left to go to college and is making a whole new life. She has no one and is feeling depressed. And so the story begins.**

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be, I don't know what expecting of me Damon, I'm put under the pressure of walking in your shoes, I want to be more like me and less like you!" I blurted out.

"Jesus Elena Please just leave me alone, can't you see that you're smothering me, holding on too tightly, you're afraid you're going to lose control? Every step I take is another mistake to you. Sometimes I wish that…"

"That what, I wasn't sired to you?" I screamed

"Yes." he screamed back

"Well I am, so get over it or-or just leave."

"You know what Elena Stefan was right you have changed I might not have seen it then but I see it now."

"When did he tell you this?"

"Before he left."

"Well I-I..."

"No Elena I'm sick of this, now both Salvatore brothers hate you, goodbye."

"Damon…" and he was gone. That was the last time I ever saw Damon. We were madly and deeply in love but I changed I started to kill people. I turned it off it all off. And Damon always told me to feed from humans so I did. But one day he just got sick of all the killing we barley even spoke most days I would just feed for hours and afterwards get drunk. One night Damon got me so angry I decided to hook up with someone. He soon found out and said I reminded him of Katherine he took off for a day or two because he was angry at me, but he always came back and we would have makeup sex. I didn't feel like me anymore I relied on Damon to keep me from losing and he just gave up on me so I gave up on myself. I thought I was Elena Gilbert new and improved, but I have no idea now. After this fight I was sure he would come back. But he didn't. Damon being gone has been good for me I have stopped killing and started to drink blood bags more. I didn't miss him and me feeding and killing together. And to be honest I got sick off him. I spent some days with Caroline catching up with her, it's her last year of collage this year and I am so proud of her. Some days I regret not going to collage but I thought Damon was the one; he helped me get over Stefan. And what Damon said that night that shook me was when he said that both Salvatore brothers hate me. Was I really that awful to them? I guess I was. I've been starting to see things clearly now, on how I have acted and how I treated everyone. Why did I have to be a vampire I miss the old me. Caroline said when I told her this I told you so and this is what Damon has done to you. Why would she say that, although I did deserve this, I've been so rude to her. Once Damon told me I deserve to die. Maybe I do. I'm not just considering what said because I'm sired to him, but because I do. I've lost so much contact with people that I don't have anyone any more. I just want to get over with. Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry. I'm counting the days that pass me by that I do not feed. I'm not even hungry. I've been searching deep down my soul; words that I'm hearing are starting to get old. I should die. I need this. Everyone is better off without me. I tear rolls down my cheek, I wipe it away. No Elena don't. I frown at myself. I'm going to call everybody that's the least I can do. First Matt. He doesn't answer so I leave him a message. _Hey, Matt it's been a while, I hope you're okay, I'm sorry if I have hurt you. I just wanted you to know that. Have a good life Matt love always- Lena. _I press send. Maybe he is busy that's why he didn't answer the call. He cares about me right? Okay now Bonnie, she doesn't answer either. _H-hey Bonnie it been a while, I just want you to know that I love you, thank you for being an amazing friend and I-I love you oh wait I've already said that sorry umm have a nice life… I'm sorry…. bye._ Oh great now I'm crying. Last time I saw Bonnie she saw me killing someone, she hated me. Okay now Jeremy surely he will answer. I begin to ring I listen to the dial tone. Come on Jeremy please. "Hello?"

"Jer!"

"Oh hey Elena, it's a bit of a bad time I'm studying for-"

I interrupt "I'm sorry Jeremy it will only take a second please." I beg almost crying

"Yeah sure what is it Elena?" he sounds concerned

"Umm well, it's been a while since we've spoken and I just want to let you know I'm fine and I miss you a-and I love you."

"I love you to Elena, is something wrong?"

"Uh no I-I just miss my brother." I smile trying not to cry.

"I miss you to Elena, we should catch up okay, will speak to you soon."

"Of course bye Jeremy." We both hang up. I'm sobbing now. I don't want to call Damon so I will text him. Here goes. _Hey Damon, I just wanted to say sorry for what I said, well I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me. Hope you're doing well love Elena._ I press send. And one last person, Caroline. I ring her and she picks up sounding drunk like she is at a party.

"Caroline?"

"Hey Elena , I'm a bit busy right now, hey stop that! Oh sorry haha what do you want?"

"Sorry, umm I just wanted to say sorry for everything, and thank you for always being there for me. I love you-"she interrupts "Hey Elena you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to tell you that."

"Oh okay well I love you too babbyy cakes byeee." She hangs up.

So I have rang everyone, I have done all I need to do. Now I just need to wait till sunrise and take my ring off and I want hurt anybody anymore. I take a deep sigh. Only 35 more minutes until my pain is over. I start to think about my life before all of this and how I was happy with Stefan, and he once loved me. Oh good, he would always help me with things like this he was always there. Always. Maybe I should call him or not. He probably won't answer. But I just need to hear his voice and see what he has done with his life. But then he probably will just yell at me. No snap out of it Elena just call him. I look through my phone and find his number. I sigh. And begin to call him. I can't believe it he picks up.

"Hello?" he says as though he was sleeping

"Stefan….I-I-It's me Elena."

"Elena?" I can hear his voice is in shock "why you calling so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now"

"No Stefan wait!" by now I'm crying. I miss his voice.

"Hey why you crying, is everything okay?" he whispers and he sounds concerned like he has forgotten everything I have done to him. "I got to whisper because I can't be too loud." I couldn't let him know that I was planning to kill myself and he could hear me crying so I had to come up with something.

"Ummm yeah just a rough night, and why what's going on?" trying to change the subject

"Well my girlfriend is in the next room and-"

"Oh sorry I'll go-" I almost whimpered, I couldn't believe that he had a girlfriend I felt so stupid.

"No Elena we can talk." I hear him shut a door "Why did you call?"

"I-I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Okay Elena what really wrong you can tell me."

"I just wanted to hear-"

"Elena I know your lying to me tell me what's wrong?"

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Stefan" im sobbing on the phone I cant keep myself together.

He tries to change the subject "Its funny that your calling me, cause I was just dreaming about you"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and do you remember how you could tell me anything?" I knew he was trying to comfort me and remind me of happy time so I wouldn't cry; he used to do that all the time. I nod not knowing if he knew or not. "So tell me now, I will listen." So I ask I question that was on my mind but really didn't mean much. "Does she know that you're a vampire?" "Yes she does cause she is one herself and-" I interrupt "Why are you with her Stefan?" why did I ask that how could I be so selfish I'm not with Stefan anymore. "Because Elena unlike most vampires I know, she respects me and likes me" he raises his voice. I can't believe he said that the yet again I do I mean he deserves to be with someone so much better. Tears start streaming down my face. This is the first time I have cried in months. "Elena I'm sorry I-" "No Stefan your right, and that's the reason I called, because I'm sorry and you deserve so much better I am really sorry Stefan." "Why would you say that Elena?" I don't answer "Elena after 2 years you have never called me once and you decide to now why?" I still don't answer. "Elena Caroline has been telling me what you have been up to these past two years and if your calling to see if I know were Damon is-" "No Stefan it's not that." "Then what?!" although this week has been tough, I would think of Stefan and how he would handle it and what would he say, hell I've been trying that ever since he left, but this week was different I remembered how much I used to love him and how he hugged and kissed me. I trembled at the thought of leaving him. "Elena why won't you answer me?" I then remembered something. "Fine Stefan, whatever." "What? _Fine Stefan whatever?" _he mumbled to himself. I took a deep breath and as I was about to hang up the phone he said "Elena did you did you just tell me that you love me?" he remembered. I was so sure he would have forgotten our secret message. "_Honey what's going on? _Nothing dear. Hold on Elena." He must have wakened his girlfriend. I sighed. It was almost day, I was ready to let go I am ready to die. I ran with my vampire speed to wickery bridge. I whispered to myself this is where it all started this is where it has to end. I closed my eyes and threw my ring into the water and waited for the sun to rise.

"Elena? Elena!" Stefan called. How did he know I was here? I must have said too much. But it didn't matter if he was her to stop me because I would refuse or maybe he was to watch me die. "Elena please think about what you are doing." He yelled he must have noticed my ring was gone. I lost I was sobbing I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I have Stefan this is my choice, I have hurt way too many people, and I must die." I cry "No Elena, you will only be hurting more people if you die." "I don't have anyone Stefan no one, it's better for everyone." I start to shake but I try to stop I need to do this. "What about Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Tyler-" "They all hate me Stefan! I have hurt them all." It starts to pour down rain, which makes this more unbearable and I'm still looking at Stefan we are both breathing heavily, "I have no one." "That's not true Elena and you know it." We are both yelling to compete with the rain, he then moves closer to me only a bit apart. "Then who do I have?" I ask. "You have me Elena." he moves a step closer "You have me." He says calmer and puts his hand on my shoulder. I only have 10 minutes to go. "Wha-why I-I thought you hated me." "I tried Elena god I tried I even got a girlfriend to get over you but nothing has worked." "But after you heard what Caroline said-" "I know what you're going through Elena I went through it myself for about 20 years and lexi helped me and I can help you." "I-I-I just can't Stefan." "Elena please." He spun me around to face him we were barley inches apart I could feel his breath on mine. "I will help you, please 'Lena don't leave me we have to try please." I couldn't control my breathing so I just focused on his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He was shaking and kissed my temple then put his forehead on mine and whispered "Please 'Lena please please please I love you please don't go." He cried. I closed my eyes and kissed him I stopped thinking about everything else and how much I loved and missed Stefan. But then as I was feeling better I felt an aching my skin was burning I looked up at him and cried "Stefan." And before I knew it we were underwater and he put the ring on my finger. We put our heads above the water, he smiled and "One step at a time." He kissed my temple then we hugged whilst wet but I didn't mind.

**like the ending? lol just a bit of randomness :) thx**

**- Brittni loves stelena**


End file.
